Something that Called Smile
by Kazehaya Kyon
Summary: Summary : Naruto dan Shion adalah duo Uzumaki bersaudara. Namun, tiga tahun yang lalu sebuah peristiwa membuat mereka kehilangan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang penting bagi manusia. Dua hal yang dulu pernah ada. Mampukah mereka mendapatkannya kembali?


**Something** **that** **Called** **Smile**

**Summary** : **Naruto** **dan** **Shion** **adalah** **duo** **Uzumaki** **bersaudara**. **Namun**, **tiga** **tahun** **yang** **lalu** **sebuah** **peristiwa** **membuat mereka** **kehilangan** **sesuatu** **dalam** **dirinya**. **Sesuatu** **yang** **penting** **bagi** **manusia**. **Dua** **hal** **yang** **dulu** **pernah** **ada. Mampukah hal itu kembali?**

* * *

**Naruto selalu milik Masahi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam apa yang ada di karyanya.**

**Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak digunakan untuk keperluan komersil dalam bentuk apapun.**

**Warning: AU, Aneh, Bosenin, sangat OOC, EYD, berantakan, dll. **

**DLDR!**

* * *

**Kyon** **Present**

**Something** **that** **Called** **Smile**

**Chapter** 1**:** **Our** **Promise**

"Nii-san kau terlambat!" sebuah ucapan dingin yang terlontar dari bibir mungil yang menggemaskan.

Wajahnya yang imut itu tidak memperlihatkan emosi sama sekali. Membuat gadis pirang sepunggung itu lebih mirip boneka daripada manusia. Walaupun dengan tatapan kosong yang terlihat seperti tubuh tak berjiwa, hal itu tetap tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Terbukti dari beberapa pria yang diam-diam menghadiahkan tatapan 'tertarik' padanya. Mungkin, beberapa akan pergi menggodanya kalau saja gadis itu tidak melemparkan tatapan tajam yang seperti berkata ' Jangan mendekat atau Mati!'. Cukup menyeramkan. Namun, itu terjadi karena ia sedang kesal.

"_Gomenne_ Shion. Kau tahu 'kan kalau kereta Suna mengalami keterlambatan. Aku sudah mengirimmu pesan. Jadi, kumohon maklumi itu. Hehehe," yang menjawab barusan adalah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang baru datang dari arah barat.

Ia menggaruk pipinya dan menampilkan cengiran lebar. Kebiasaannya ketika meminta maaf. Wajahnya yang berhiaskan tanda lahir berbentuk tiga kumis kucing di pipi membuat penampilannya hanya bisa dijelaskan dengan kata 'unik'. Tapi seorang gadis cantik bertemu pria unik di taman. Berani bertaruh kalian akan menganggap ini kencan. Sayangnya ini bukan cerita remaja kasmaran seperti itu.

Apa jawabanmu ketika menjawab permintaan maaf? Normalnya seseorang akan menjawab permintaan maaf dengan kata 'ya' atau 'tidak masalah' dan berbagai ungkapan lainnya. Jika itu Shion hanya ada tatapan datar.

Gadis muda itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sebuah bangku yang berada tepat di bawah pohon rindang. Memberikan reaksi yang tidak biasa bagi orang kebanyakan.

"Yeah, kuanggap itu jawaban ya!" jawab Naruto sepihak. Tak lupa sebuah senyum ikut menghiasi wajahnya. Ia terlihat tidak peduli dengan Shion yang setuju atau tidak.

Terlihat seperti itu. Namun, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Naruto memang mengerti kalau Shion memaafkannya. Terbiasa hidup bersama sejak kecil membuat Naruto hafal semua tingkah laku Shion. Melirik arlojinya sebentar, laki-laki itu lantas menarik tangan Shion untuk mengajaknya berjalan bersama.

•••

"Amarilis untuk seorang nona manis."

Shion terkejut! Gadis itu membuktikannya dengan mengedipkan mata selama beberapa detik. Yah walaupun, tidak ada perubahan di wajahnya. Namun, Naruto —sang kakak— jelas mengetahui itu.

Entah apa maksud dari pemilik toko itu. Ketika mereka berdua memasuki toko bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Flower' pria tersebut langsung berdiri. Alih-alih mengucapkan kata 'selamat datang' seperti yang biasa dilakukan penjaga toko kebanyakan, orang ini justru memberi Shion sebuket bunga berwarna merah berbentuk terompet yang sekilas mirip lily berbeda warna dengan nama amarilis.

"Amarilis berarti kecantikan yang mengagumkan. Persis sepertimu," kata pria yang pada seragamnya tertulis 'Inoichi'. Padahal, tidak ada yang menanyakan tentang bahasa bunga.

Tak lupa, ia juga menebarkan senyum. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya menghilang dan digantikan ekspresi kebingungan. Gadis di depannya ini bukan tersenyum malu atau setidaknya memerah seperti kebanyakan gadis pada umumnya. Pemilik mata violet itu hanya memberinya tatapan datar dengan muka tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi kami ke sini bukan untuk mencari ini."

Naruto segera menarik bunga dalam dekapan Shion dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada pemilik toko.

Jelas Naruto sangat tidak suka pada sikap abnormal lelaki yang telihat sok muda. Bawahi kata sangat itu. Tipikal brocon.

Semetara Inoichi memasang wajah terkejut dengan mulut terbuka beserta tatapan hampa. Sebuah ekspresi yang mengutarakan kekecewaan karena ditolak. Membuat Naruto melotot makin tak suka.

Senjata pamungkas Inoichi telah gagal untuk pertama kalinya. Biasanya, ia akan melakukan cara ini dan rata-rata para korbannya akan tersipu, ada yang menyangkal, menyetujui, dan bahkan memberi tatapan narsis seperti 'harusnya kau sudah tahu itu 'kan?' disertai kerlingan nakal. Semuanya akan berujung untuk membeli bunga yang ditawarkannya. Bermodalkan kemahiran berbahasa bunga, ia sukses menaikkan omset penjualan.

'Setiap wanita akan luluh oleh sanjungan' adalah strategi untuk menjajakan dagangannya. Sungguh sebuah cara yang licik kurasa.

"Eh, ini sungguh untukmu, Nona. Aku memberimu... cu-cu-cuma - cuma . A-anggap saja bentuk kekagumanku."

Sepertinya kali ini waktu kekalahannya. Ia lalu menyerahkan bunga itu kembali pada Shion.

"Lagipula... ini pertama kalinya kalian datang kemari-" Inoichi tampak berfikir. Berusaha mencari alasan yang logis.

"-hadiah! Ini hadiah karena telah berkunjung ke toko kami," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum 'profesional' ala pedagang berpengalaman. Tak ketinggalan pose pangeran yang sedang menyerahkan bunga juga ditampilkannya.

"Ehem... Ngomong-ngomong kalian ingin mencari apa?" katanya menggantikan topik. Sebutir keringat dingin mengalir. Pemberitahuan saja, ia agak takut karena Naruto terus menatapnya tajam.

"Oh itu, kami mencari sebuket lily. Buatkan yang lebih baik dari amarilis!" menjawab pertanyaan penjaga toko adalah Naruto yang dengan ketus menjelaskan tujuan kedatangannya.

"Aneh. Tidak biasanya pasangan seperti kalian mencari lily-"

"Hei, Pria beruntung! Biasanya para pria akan memberikan mawar untuk wanita, kau tahu?" Inoichi berujar sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. Memberi saran bak psikolog terkemuka.

'Hah, lagi-lagi seperti ini.'

Naruto mendesah lelah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia harus mengatakan hal yang sama. Sebegitu tidak meyakinkahkah dirinya sebagai seorang kakak? Pria itu bisa frustasi rupanya.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah aku dan Shion, maka jawabannya tidak! Kami berdua adalah saudara."

"Oh ya? Kalian tidak usah malu-malu begitu. Pak tua ini juga pernah mengalaminya," ucapnya santai. Ekspresinya mengatakan kalau ia puas bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi.

Mendapati ketidak percayaan orang tua di depannya Shion menambahkan. "Kandung,"

Ekspresi yang ditorehkan Shion benar-benar datar. Belum lagi kalimatnya yang singkat, tegas, dan tidak jelas.

"Mungkin maksud Shion kami adalah saudara kandung. Lily itu juga bukan untuk kami. Tapi, untuk ibu kami."

Naruto langsung cepat memberikan penjelasan atas perkataan Shion yang ambigu dan membingungkan. Hanya dia yang paham bahasa irit ala Shion.

"Oh..." mengangguk sekilas Inoichi langsung berbalik dan hilang di tengah kumpulan bunga.

Sambil menunggu rangkaian bunganya selesai, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik ia bisa memindai ruangan ini. Ada tumpukan pot di pojok ruangan, berbagai buket mawar aneka warna, bunga beebagai jenis yang Naruto tidak tahu apa saja itu, tanaman hias, dan sebuah bonsai sakura di sudut agak dalam. Toko yang komplit.

Sedangkan Shion, jangan ditanya gadis itu tetap pada posisi semula. Mendekap amarilis dan fokusnya lurus ke depan. Pose seorang prajurit disiplin. Kadang, Naruto ingin bertanya apakah adiknya tidak pegal bersiap seperti itu.

"Nah ini pesanan kalian. Sebuket lily putih terbaik!" Inoichi datang. Mnyerahkan kumpulan lily besar kepada Naruto.

"Terimakasih paman!" Naruto berujar sopan.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak mirip ya?" Inoichi menatap lekat-lekat keduanya. Meneliti dari ujung atas hingga bawah. Berusaha mencari sesuatu yang sama diantaranya.

"Ah, Paman adalah orang kesekian banyak yang juga mengatakan hal yang sama," ujarnya malas. Jujur, Naruto lelah menjelaskan hal yang sama.

•••

"Hati-hati di jalan! Jangan lupa mampir lagi ya?!" teriak paman penjaga Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

Setelah selesai membayar, keduanya segera bergegas meninggalkan toko itu. Menyisakan Inoichi yang sendirian. Ia bergegas mengantar sampai ke luar dan meneriakkan kalimat barusan. Lelaki itu berbalik. Pria pirang berkuncir itu tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Shion. Ada kesan misterius dalam diri sang gadis yang menarik atensinya.

'Sungguh gadis yang mengagumkan. Tidak salah tadi aku memberinya Amarilis.' pikirnya sambil menutup pintu toko.

•••

"Hey Shion! Menurutmu paman penjaga toko itu orangnya bagaimana?"

Sambil berjalan santai, Naruto memancing reaksi adiknya. Sungguh ia penasaran ingin mengetahui apa yang adiknya akan katakan tentang lelaki tua itu.

"Genit!" balas Shion tanpa merubah intonasi dan mimik mukanya.

"Hahaha benar sekali. Lagipula, salah siapa kau cantik. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berpikir seperti itu. Biasanya juga kau akan menjawab 'tidak tahu! Nii-san.' " Naruto membuat nada suara monoton milik Shion yang sepertinya gagal. Keluar dari bibirnya adalah suara riang yang jauh dari kesan dingin.

"Niisan," panggil gadis itu lirih.

"Hm?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku tidak suka kau menertawakanku!"

"Haha. Kau marah?" Naruto menggoda dan Shion terus berjalan. Berusaha mengacuhkannya.

"Bagus! Semakin kau marah, aku akan semakin menertawakanmu. Hahaha."

Ia memancing situasi, tapi Shion tetap tidak menganggapnya. Kalau sudah begini, Naruto akan mendiamkannya.

"Aku senang sekali, kau tahu? Hari ini kau sangat ekspresif."

Naruto tak mengucapkan langsung lewat bibirnya. Ia sangat tahu kalau adiknya akan marah bila ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang ekspresi kakunya. Maka dari itu, ia hanya mengulum senyum dan mengatakan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahwa sedikit ekspresi Shion bisa membuatnya girang.

•••

"Ibu, aku dan Niisan datang lagi. Maafkan kami karena belum bisa menemukannya." Shion berlutut sambil membelai nisan ibunya. Ia meletakkan lily tadi ke pusaran tersebut.

Gadis itu kemudian memejamkan mata violetnya. Jemari lentiknya lantas menggenggam liontin yang sejak tadi bertengger menghiasi leher putih itu. Sebuah liontin dengan bentuk lingkaran dimana di tengahnya bergantung sebuah batu sapphire berbentuk tetes air dan tak lupa di ujung sebelah kanan lingkaran permata itu terdapat sebuah kupu-kupu berwarna ruby yang terlihat seperti hinggap di atasnya.

Sebuah kalung yang bagaimanapun kau melihatnya sangat cantik. Perhiasan yang memang dibuat khusus untuk seseorang yang bernama Khusina Uzumaki. Orang yang kini namanya ada di nisan tersebut sekaligus —ibu— mereka.

"Ibu, semoga kau bahagia di sana." Shion mengakhiri kunjungannya.

Ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tepian gaun putihnya yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah. Seakan menjawab doanya, angin berhembus lembut memainkan tepian-tepian gaun one piece selututnya. Membuat penampilannya terlihat manis.

"Ibu, aku juga minta maaf... Aku merasa gagal menjadi kakak. Harusnya aku tak membiarkan Shion mengikutiku-" Naruto menghela nafas.

"-Bu, setelah menemukannya, aku berjanji tidak akan membuat Shion hidup seperti ini. Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan aku." ia berlutut di depan makam ibunya.

Seperti biasanya, mereka berdua akan mengunjungi makam ibunya setiap hari Rabu. Hari di mana ibunya meninggal. Selalu seperti ini. Shion akan berdoa dan Naruto meminta maaf. Mereka terus menerus melakukan pola yang sama semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Mereka tidak pernah bosan mengulanginya setiap kali.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa, aku memberikan ini untukmu. Namanya amarilis..." Naruto melanjutkan percakapan sepihaknya. Tangan berwarna tan tersebut melepaskan bunga dari jenis bakung itu ke makam orang yang disayanginya. Meletakkan dengan hati-hati seakan takut merusaknya.

"... Artinya kecantikkan yang mengagumkan. Awalnya ini diberikan untuk Shion. Tapi kau tahu kan Bu, kalau dia tidak suka bunga-" Dia berhenti, bola matanya bergulir ke arah Shion yang menatap datar.

"Lagipula-" ia menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Pipinya agak merona. "-menurutku Amarilis lebih cocok untukmu. Shion juga setuju. Benarkan?"

"Terserah," katanya ketus. Naruto menyeringai. Sekali lagi behasil menggoda adiknya.

•••

Dua orang berbeda gender tampak sedang berdiri di atap sebuah gedung tak terpakai. Sang laki-laki sedang sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dan yang perempuan sedang melihat ke arah gedung berjarak 600 meter itu menggunakan teropong. Kita lihat langitnya. Hal yang memayungi mereka sudah berwarna hitam. Tidak salah lagi, malam sudah menyambut kedua manusia ini.

Tidak sampai satu menit 'persiapan' yang dilakukan mereka sudah selesai. Mulai dari merakit, mengisi, dan menyiapkan tempat. Sungguh kecepatan yang mengagumkan.

"Shion, perkirakan kecepatan angin dan arah cahaya!" sahut seorang pria sambil melihat dari dalam lensa pembidik. Di mata biru Naruto nampak pria berjas yang sedang memegang gelas sambil mendeklarasikan sesuatu. Sepertinya target sedang membuat pengumuman.

"Delapan knot, arah cahaya aman." suara monoton bagai robot yang keluar dari bibir kemerahan yang menggoda. Mata lentiknya masih setia melihat dalam teropong.

"Waktu efisien?"

"Sekitar satu menitan. Aku perlu menunggu angin reda, setelah kuberi isyarat, Niisan bisa melakukannya. Jangan lupa lewati celah di sana dengan tepat." matanya melongok isi arlojinya yang dipasang di lengan kirinya.

Jarum pendek di angka delapan dan yang panjang menunjuk garis ke enam pada dekat bilangan satu. Pukul delapan lewat enam menit.

Yang dimaksud angin di sini bukan cuma angin yang ada di gedung tempat mereka berpijak, tapi juga angin 600 meter ke depan. Lokasi gedung sang korban berada. Pengukuran dan pengamatan rata-rata angin sudah dilakukan sebelumnya. Jadi, perkiraan yang dibuat bisa dibilang mendekati yang sebenarnya.

Naruto meneguk ludah, ia mulai memfokuskan diri. Mata dan telinganya dibuat lebih tajam. Satu kesalahan kecil bisa merusak segalanya. Dirinya dan yang lebih penting keselamatan adiknya.

Tak...tak...tak...

Jarum jam terus bergerak menghitung waktu yang terus berjalan.

Tak...tak...tak

Shion memejamkan matanya. Ia juga menajamkan indra perabanya. Tugasnya sebagai _**spotter**_ sangat penting. Ia tak boleh salah satu detik pun.

Bersama dengan itu irama jantung mereka semakin kencang

Shion merasakan pergerakan udara di sekitarnya mulai melambat. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Korneanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Sampai akhirnya—

Pergerakan angin benar-benar berhenti.

Shion membuka matanya.

"Sekarang! Arah sebelah kiri 45 derajat!"

Mendengar teriakan adiknya, Naruto langsung menekan pelatuk. Sesuai instruksi Shion, ke kiri miring 45 derajat. Persis satu menit sesuai dugaan. Adiknya benar-benar pandai memprediksi sesuatu. Keakuratannya tidak pernah diragukan.

Kemudian kurang dari tiga detik seseorang di gedung tersebut roboh. Kecepatan peluru yang mencapai 300 m/s membuat jarak sejauh itu bisa ditempuh dalam waktu sekejab. Pria malang itu tewas dengan tenggorokan berlubang.

Ada tiga hal yang menyebabkan kematian. Pertama kegagalan fungsi otak, kegagalan nafas, dan terakhir kegagalan sirkulasi. Dan kali ini mereka memilih cara ketiga. Cara yang cepat, efisien, dengan target yang tak begerak. Tak berselang, teriakan seorang wanita langsung merusak suasana pesta menjadi tragedi yang mencekam.

Shion dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada pria gempal tersebut. Wajahnya berubah sedikit murung, sebelum digantikan poker face andalannya. Hancurnya trakea yang merupakan alat pernafasan dapat mengakibatkan otak menglami trauma. Hal ini memicu kacaunya sistem dan menyebabkan gagal jantung. Kalaupun sempat ditolong, pendarahan sudah cukup membuatnya mati sebelum ia —korban– menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Wow menakjubkan seperti biasa! Makin hari Shion semakin hebat!" mengungkapkan dengan tulus dari hati sang kakak —Naruto—. Ia benar- benar bangga pada perkembangan adiknya.

Namun, tiba-tiba rasa itu datang. Rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Membuatnya sedikit mencengkram kuat dadanya dan kehilangan fokus selama beberapa detik.

"Niisan, sampai kapan kau akan melamun! Polisi akan datang dalam waktu 9 menit 10 detik. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan kemari."

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai membereskan peralatan. Tak lupa Shion turut membantu. Mencopot bagian laser, teropong pembidik, menaruh senapan tipe semi otomatis. Disusul mengosongkan amunisi, membersihkan sisa mesiu, dan melipat bipod. Setelah selasai, mereka memasukkannya ke dalam tempat senjata khusus berbentuk mirip kotak gitar. Kamuflase yang baik. Sebuah pekerjaan yang rapi dan cepat.

•••

Malam harinya, Naruto melihat sebuah senyum yang sangat indah. Hanya melihatnya saja, ia merasa dunianya menjadi ikut bahagia.

Pipi yang bersemu merah ketika ia terseyum, langkahnya yang semangat, dan wajah cantiknya. Benar-benar manis.

Tapi mengapa Naruto tak memengenalnya? Lelaki pirang itu merasa sangat dekat. Namun, tak bisa mengingat namanya. Ia memaksakan mengingat dan tak ada apa-apa. Seolah-olah itu bukan bagian memorinya. Yang Naruto tahu, orang itu adalah gadis kecil yang selalu tersenyum.

Gadis kecil itu berlari menuju kegelepan. Melihatnya, memicu Naruto untuk mengejar langkah-langkah kaki kecil miliknya. Menjauhkan anak itu dari dimensi yang menurutnya menakutkan.

Tapi dadanya terasa sesak, refleks menuntutnya bernafas cepat. Dan setiap sang Uzumaki mencoba, rasa sengal itu semakin menyiksa. Laki-laki itu terus berusaha mencari oksigen. Tetapi hanya pengap yang ditemuinya. Hal itu sekses membatalkan langkahnya mengejar sang gadis.

'Seseorang tolong!' Naruto berteriak. Anak itu berbalik hanya untuk melihat Naruto yang kesakitan kemudian melangkah jauh ke dalam kegelapan.

Aneh, suaranya tidak keluar. Juga mulutnya yang terbuka untuk mencari oksigen. Ia tidak merasa sakit tenggorokan tapi suaranya lenyap.

~NYUT~

Rasa sakit yang lain tiba-tiba menggerogoti jantungnya. Sakit yang sakitnya mengalahkan rasa sesak tadi. Kali ini ia tidak tahan mencengkram dada dan berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Berhasil! Suaranya kali ini ada.

Sepasang mata terbuka. Lensa safir itu bergerak liar seiring beban tubuhnya yang kini ditopang oleh tulang pinggulnya. Posisi seseorang ketika duduk. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Niisan!" suara dingin yang dikenalnya.

Menoleh ke samping, Naruto mendapati Shion berdiri sambil membawa gelas berisi air.

"Minumlah!" Perintah yang terkesan dingindan tegas. Namun di saat yang sama terasa lembut. Bentuk kekhawatiran Shion. Masih terengah, Naruto meneguk isi gelas itu hingga tandas.

"Terimakasih," ujarnya setelah menenangkan diri. Nafasnya kini mulai teratur.

"Niisan..." Shion memanggil sambil menunduk.

"..."

Membenamkan wajah sendu dalam helaian pirang pucat. Gadis itu bertanya hati-hati. "Kau masih ingat janji kita?"

"Tentu! Itu janji seumur hidup!" jawab Naruto tegas.

Lelaki itu tidak mungkin lupa janji itu. Janji tiga tahun yang lalu. Janji yang dibuat mereka berdua. Janji yang merubah hidupnya. Janji yang sangat penting.

Janji seumur hidup!

"Um... Apa itu membebanimu?" Shion bertanya ragu.

"Kita sudah sepakat tidak membahas ini lagi semenjak dua tahun yang lalu." Naruto mengigatkan dengan suara yang dingin. Ia tidak mau adiknya tahu kalau dirinya menyetujui perkataan Shion. Hukum mutlak seorang kakak yang harus terlihat selalu kuat.

"Oyasumi... Nii-san," katanya pelan sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kini tinggal Naruto sendiri. Ia meremas dadanya. Rasa sakit itu masih ada hingga sekarang walaupun, sudah berkurang. Kemudian, ia mengingat wajah gadis kecil dalam mimpinya. Wajah ceria yang tersenyum tulus.

Perasaan ini adalah rasa yang sama yang pernah didapatkannya di masa lalu. Sebuah rasa yang hampir ia lupakan. Tidak salah lagi, itu wajah orang yang disayanginya. Satu-satunya alasan ia bertahan. Wajah bahagia tiga tahun yang lalu. Milik **SHION**!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Sesi Bacotan**

**Hallo Minna! Fanfic pertama SUKSES!**

**Di sini Uzumaki family bertambah satu anggota lagi yaitu Shion! Bagaimana, kalian suka tidak dengan sikapnya? Atau malah pada illfeeel lagi. -_-**

**Saya minta kesan pertama kalian setelah baca fanfic ini. Boleh ditulis dalam bentuk cerpen, dan minimal 200 kata. #sensei mode on**

**BERCANDA! Tulis saja semau kalian beserta uneg2 thd fic abal ini. Harus ditulis jujur. Jangan lupa sertakan alamat identitas dan kirimkan ke alamat di bawah ini. Wkwkwkwkw.**

**Saya masih gencar** **mencari heroine untuk Naruto. Jadi mohon kerjasama kalian #ojigi**

**INGAT! Harus chara perempuan selain Shion. Kenapa wanita? Karena laki2 tidak bisa boing-boing . Hehehe #mimisan**

**Dan jangan sungkan berikan saya saran, kritik, bahkan FLAME!. Tenang saja Kyon gak akan ngak akan ngamuk kok. Kyon juga gak bisa bedain pemakaian titik dan koma. EYD apalagi gak tahu. Kalau ada yang ngerti kasih tahu. Sekali lagi Mending jujur tapi nyakitin . Betul tidak? **

**Sampai jumpa :3**

**KYON log out!**


End file.
